Limits
by fanfic.addicted01
Summary: Just a little short fanfiction. It is an additional scene to Different Angels :)


**Teens, hormones and feelings... not always a good pairing. Tried to play with the situation I hope it worked well. This is a really short fiction, just an idea, and have a very strong link with my first fanfic here _Different Angles_ :)**

* * *

><p>Zera sneaked away from the celebrating. After what happened with the previous runner team, what they made was a true victory and the Gladers wanted to celebrate that. She could understand that but Zera wanted some quite and peace. So she left behind the camp fire, the yelling boys and girls, who were laughing, the boys were wrestling with each other and the girls shouted encouraging words to their favourites. These events served to merge their community together and the boys could show off in front of the girls too.<p>

Zera sighed tiredly. She went into the trees and her glade members' voices faded. She leaned onto a tree and closed her eyes. She had a long night before and maybe she could sleep some hour at day, but she was still tired. So many things happened in the last 24 hours. The running, a Griever, the fighting, they survived, came back, the whole Glade waited for them, Newt ran to her, hugged her and said he loves her... It was too intense for a day.

He really said that?

"Hey."

Zera turned around for the sudden voice behind her. It was him, standing in the dark, but she could recognize his features. Zera didn't react anything and Newt stepped closer to her.

She watched him as he stopped for a moment then stepped even closer. Slowly reached out and found her waist. His slightly cold fingers instantly found their way under her shirt and touched her hot, bare skin. Zera gasped a little because of the coldness she felt, but it didn't bother her too much. Newt lightly pushed her against the tree, her back pressured to the harsh bark. Zera could hear his breathing being a slightly faster than before and as she touched his chest she felt his quickening heart beating too. His fingers were playing on her skin, barely touch it and she shuddered. Newt bent down and softly kissed her neck, but he didn't stop there. His next kiss reached her jawline and Zera could feel more hunger and rush in it. She trembled a little under his touches. The next kiss was on her cheek.

"Look at me." Newt whispered to her and she did it. He looked into Zera's eyes for a moment then rushed forward and kissed her so hungrily, like he couldn't do it in the future. His body pressed against hers, as they shared the kiss roughly. His hands came alive on her and touched her, tried to feel as much of her as they could.

Zera loved this feeling. She felt wanted and desired. When Newt tongue touched hers she could taste some kind of liquid on it. Probably the boys shared something they brewed before. Her instinct dragged her and all of her senses screamed for more. He could feel the same because his touches became fiercer. She knew they had to stop now or they do something they will regret, but the moment was too intense. She was only a teen: She was curious and always wanted everything then and now. But the hard pressure against her lower abdomen warned her with full force. Zera slowly parted away from Newt. They stood in the darkness, their foreheads touched each other and they tried to catch their breath.

"We need to stop now." she whispered.

"I know."

"This is the Glade, we cannot..."

"I know. It's okay, just... I need a moment."

She stayed silent and listened how Newt caught his breath. His heart rate slowly became normal again as he calmed himself down. When everything was normal again, Newt looked in her eyes and spoke.

"I'm sorry. I lost my control for a moment."

Zera smiled. "There is nothing to feel sorry for, Newt. It's all right."

"I just don't want to do any stupid thing... I mean, it is not stupid, just the circumstances..." he didn't finish it. Zera knew what he meant, it was in her mind too lately. They were in love, of course they wanted to move to the next step as every normal teenager did before them. But the others weren't in the Maze with Grievers and Creators. Their biggest problem was their hormone system and how pretty faced they were. But Zera and Newt had special situation and they have to control themselves if they don't want to complain about the consequences. But it was so freaking hard.

Newt smiled at her sadly "You are simply amazing and I love you, you know it right? If we could have a normal life... Things were different."

"I love you too. This is why is it so hard."

He hugged her tightly.

"It's not fair." Zera mumbled.

"No love, it isn't."


End file.
